


dance on me

by idlesong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Felching, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Doyoung, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top Jungwoo, and it's also a little soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: Doyoung wants to try something new.(Jungwoo tops Doyoung for the first time.)





	dance on me

It’s brought up as nonchalantly as the weather, which Doyoung came into the room speaking about in order to get Jungwoo’s attention. That was the first sign Doyoung was holding his tongue. He would rarely scoot in with small talk if he wanted to say something. Rather, he would holler a greeting and move on from there. On less frequent occasion he’d sidle up next to Jungwoo if he was feeling especially affectionate, seeking out his boyfriend’s touch with sweet kisses pressed to the side of his neck.

But this time, Doyoung’s much more discreet, taking light steps into the living room with a smile that was difficult for Jungwoo to interpret. That was a seldom event too.

“What is it, hyung?” Jungwoo asks, glancing at him with some suspicion.

“I’ve been thinking. Would you ever want to top me?” Doyoung says, quietly. There’s little fear in his voice once he finally manages to get the words out. Jungwoo wonders how long he’s been thinking about it, how many times the scenario needed to run through his head before it was put into action.

“I’ve thought about it,” Jungwoo answers honestly. “What brought this up?”

Doyoung smiles, the response seeming to have to emboldened him. “I was thinking of something new we could try, but something that’s not too far out of our comfort zones yet. I don’t want to change anything but this.”

“What do you mean?” Jungwoo asks.

“I mean to say, I don’t want to explore being submissive right now. I just want this,” Doyoung explains, eyes still locked with Jungwoo’s.

“Okay,” Jungwoo says, nodding in understanding.

“Is that…weird for you?” Doyoung asks with some apprehension. The scarce experiences he had bottoming were never _exactly_ what he wanted. He always felt retroactive regrets about like being pigeonholed into a role he didn’t prefer. It never went badly, but it had been enough to deter him from other attempts for a while. Doyoung prefers to be dominant, feels comfortable in this role, and he doesn’t want anything to change that.

“Of course not. It doesn’t change anything,” Jungwoo says, and the words make Doyoung exhale in relief. “So…” Jungwoo reaches for the front of Doyoung’s shirt, gripping a portion of the fabric between his long fingers. “Will you let me? Let me fuck you, please?”

“I want to see how much of a mess you can become when you’re inside of me,” Doyoung sighs, before kissing Jungwoo. It’s perfect.

 

Doyoung likes to kiss down Jungwoo’s entire body, taking as much time as he wants revelling in every swell and curve. Jungwoo isn’t too much larger than him, but he’s leaner, and the slight difference between them makes Doyoung love taking charge over him this way, watching him fidget beneath him.

Contrary to their dynamics outside of the bedroom, Doyoung prefers to be a bit more aggressive in situations like these. He wasn’t very rough, but he likes to hear the younger man beg, watch frustrated tears roll down his cheeks as he pleaded for more. It was an exquisite sight.

He won’t go without seeing it tonight, he hopes, or at least some variant of it. It was decidedly different knowing there would be a change. It wasn’t a drastic one, but it was still something new. Something he trusted Jungwoo to do.

They kiss for a long time, because they enjoy fitting together this way. Even with everything they’ve been through, sometimes this felt like the most intimate thing they could do. It was easy for them to get lost in each other during these moments, with their eyes closed and Doyoung’s fingers running through and tugging on Jungwoo’s hair. When they do finally part, Doyoung presses a hand flat against Jungwoo’s bare chest to feel how it pulses under his palm.

Sometimes Doyoung likes to do this at a random moment, to take note of how quickly Jungwoo’s heart is beating. Jungwoo would be happy to admit that his heart rarely had a moment to rest when he was around Doyoung, regardless of the circumstances. Doyoung is kissing down his neck now, gently shifting his body weight to nudge Jungwoo onto his back. He bites and runs his tongue over all of the skin immediately available to him, always content to gratify Jungwoo’s penchant for getting marked up.

Doyoung takes his sweet time descending down Jungwoo’s body, wanting to leave no area of him touched without lasting evidence of his affection. This could go on for much longer—and it had before—but he understands tonight’s not the occasion.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo says breathily. It’s more of an instinctual response to Doyoung’s teeth trailing along his hip bones, but Doyoung looks up to him anyway, asking him what he wants. “More, please,” is Jungwoo’s response, and Doyoung’s more than happy to give that to him.

His fingers hook around the waistband of Jungwoo’s boxers, his half-hard cock exposed as they’re pulled down to his ankles then thrown aside. Doyoung bends between Jungwoo’s legs and wraps his lips around the head, wanting to give him a reward for his patience. A whine is emitted from Jungwoo’s throat as soon as he’s enveloped in the heat of Doyoung’s mouth, and his own goes dry at the thought of being inside of him.

The idea crossed Jungwoo’s mind a few times, but never developed into more than a half-fledged fantasy. He loves how well Doyoung takes care of him, how safe he feels with him. He would try his best to make Doyoung feel the same way.

His hips involuntarily buck up when Doyoung takes in more of him, eyes closed to focus on making Jungwoo feel good. This could be enough to get him off but he knows to hold back.“Hyung, stop—” he manages, unsure of how much longer he could resist. “Can we switch?”

Doyoung nods, going onto his side and pressing a kiss onto Jungwoo’s temple before they swap positions entirely. From the nightstand Doyoung hands Jungwoo a bottle of lube, and Jungwoo takes an extra moment than necessary trying to uncap it. Doyoung laughs, and takes his wrists in a reassuring grasp. “Relax, baby. It’s me.”

Jungwoo smiles. Doyoung only ever calls Jungwoo by that name in the bedroom. It’s what he needed to hear when he needed some extra praise or coddling, especially when he worried about screwing something up. It was a reminder that Doyoung would be happy with effort alone.

“I’m already a little stretched,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo spills some of the lube onto his own fingers. “I had my fingers inside of myself earlier thinking of this. How good you’d be for me, baby.”

Jungwoo nods, the gesture being his only form of acknowledging the words that had gone straight to the fiery feeling of his skin. The image of Doyoung fucking himself on his fingers moaning Jungwoo’s name was something Jungwoo too quickly wanted to make reality. He timidly reaches between Doyoung’s thighs and runs the pads of his fingers down his perineum, the slick cold of the lube making Doyoung shiver. Jungwoo swallows at the reaction. He was so used to being under Doyoung’s control, at his mercy even, if the older man felt like it.

It wasn’t at all different now. Doyoung was physically beneath him, but he was relinquishing none of his usual dominance. His eyes are trained on Jungwoo’s actions, muttering words of encouragement as the younger carefully works two fingers into Doyoung. The murmurs grow breathier as the slide of the digits grow faster.

“More, baby. I can take it,” Doyoung says firmly. Jungwoo nods, pulling his hand away before slowly introducing a third finger. It takes a bit more work to fit the third in, but Jungwoo knows better than to underestimate what Doyoung can handle. He doesn’t mind the slight tinge of pain, revels in it actually, if one was to go off how much Doyoung loves the dig of nails along his back or harsh bites against his neck.

“I want—I want to kiss you,” Jungwoo whines a bit desperately, missing the usual presence of more skin against skin. Doyoung nods and pulls Jungwoo in by the back of the neck, licking into Jungwoo’s parted lips. He lets out a soft moan of pleasure and relief. Doyoung makes a similar noise, one Jungwoo doesn’t get to hear often, as Jungwoo’s withdraws his fingers somewhat to stretch Doyoung further.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Doyoung says, pulling apart to instruct Jungwoo to cease his actions.

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asks.

“Yes. I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer either.” A small smile rests on Doyoung’s lips as he reaches to take Jungwoo’s cock into his hand. “You’ve been very patient. So obedient.”

Jungwoo would normally beam at the praise, but not having realized how needy he was for Doyoung’s touch, he lets out a gasp instead, eyes closing of their own accord.

Doyoung’s voice cuts through his voluntary darkness when he asks, “What do you want?”

“To be inside of you,” Jungwoo whispers, words stumbling out deprived of thought. His face was burning. His entire body was. “Need to be inside of you. Please.”

Doyoung smiles, slightly raises his upper body to reach for the lube by his feet while using the momentum to pull Jungwoo down with him again. “Very soon,” he mumbles into a kiss, slicking Jungwoo’s cock up with the substance he had coated on his fingers. Jungwoo ruts into Doyoung’s grip, trying to resist the urge to fuck into his hand.

It seems like ages by the time Doyoung’s giving Jungwoo the okay to position himself properly between his legs, pressing the head of his cock into Doyoung. Jungwoo seems more affected than Doyoung is initially, but by the time he’s pushed in all the way, the features of Doyoung’s face contort beautifully, Jungwoo gazing at him in rapture.

Doyoung can’t remember the last time he had done this, but goddamn is he glad he decided to give it another try with Jungwoo. It burns, but it also feels _so_ fucking good. “Go ahead, baby,” Doyoung whispers. “Don’t hold back.”

Jungwoo begins to move his hips, tentatively at first, scared to discomfort Doyoung. Despite the instructions he still didn’t want to hurt him too badly. It was difficult to gauge his level of pain like this, to discern how much of an effect Jungwoo’s actions had on him.

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung growls, and the stern call of his name makes Jungwoo realize it’s not his place to be hesitant. His reluctance dissipates when a more forceful thrust of his hips makes Doyoung release a strangled cry, and soon he’s replicating that movement with increasing power.

It hurts, but Doyoung doesn’t care. He loves it. The pain seamlessly integrates into the pleasure, and when coupled with Jungwoo’s trembling moans, Doyoung wonders why they haven’t tried this earlier.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Doyoung gasps, hands reaching to tightly hold Jungwoo’s shoulders. His boyfriend likes any sort of touch, any nonverbal means of knowing he’s doing well. Doyoung’s fingernails helplessly sinking into Jungwoo’s skin upon first contact is a wonderful sign for them both.

“Yes,” Jungwoo moans. The harsh feeling of Doyoung’s nails digging into his shoulders is a welcomed sensation, something to ground his concentration so as to not get lost in his own pleasure. “Hyung, you feel so good.”

Doyoung is pleased at the words. Having confirmed Jungwoo’s enthusiasm, Doyoung gently calls for a stop so he can reposition his legs to hang over Jungwoo’s shoulders. When Jungwoo pushes in again, he reaches deeper than before, and they both let out satisfied groans.

“Hyung, hyung,” Jungwoo pants, and Doyoung’s unable to formulate any coherent sentences with how Jungwoo is fucking into him so well. It’s an oddly tender moment for Doyoung, to witness Jungwoo coming apart while inside of him. Jungwoo is doing so well for him, trying so hard to please Doyoung. It makes his heart swell.

Jungwoo wishes they were in a position to easily kiss, but he relishes in being able to see how every movement drives Doyoung a little crazier. His thrusts have slowed by now, opting for deep, languid slides of his hips that have Doyoung’s back bending underneath him. The power Doyoung wields over him is prevalent as ever, all of Doyoung’s demands for Jungwoo to go harder met with an appropriate force. Most of Jungwoo’s attention is fixated on what Doyoung wants, but he can’t ignore the building pressure threatening to burst.

“I think I might—” Jungwoo gasps. It’s more of a plea for direction than a warning.

“Not yet,” Doyoung hisses, quickly telling him to stop. Jungwoo does, albeit with a whine that makes Doyoung reach over to pinch his ass. Jungwoo whines again, looking to Doyoung with confusion.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re so cute,” Doyoung coos. “I couldn’t reach your other cheeks.”

Jungwoo giggles, despite himself.

“Can you get on your back for me, baby? I want to ride you.”

That effectively silences Jungwoo’s laughter. He nods eagerly. Their limbs almost get caught together in the fumbling process of switching positions, but soon enough Doyoung is straddling Jungwoo and looking down on him with a fond smile.

The fondness, however, then turns into smugness. Doyoung is sat on Jungwoo’s thighs, hand running over the latter’s cock, slick with lube and precum. Jungwoo lets out a rather pathetic sob at that, and Doyoung would take pity if it wasn’t for how cute he found Jungwoo’s reactions.

“You want to be inside of me again, baby?” Doyoung asks and when Jungwoo merely nods, Doyoung reaches down to pinch his nipple between his fingers.

Jungwoo squeaks. “Yes, I want that,” he gasps out. “I want you to ride me.”

“So good,” Doyoung gushes, lifting his hips to position himself atop Jungwoo’s cock. “I’m so lucky to have you, baby.”

Jungwoo feels the same way, although he can’t at all say as much when Doyoung is sinking down on him. Doyoung’s hands at first press against Jungwoo’s chest, wanting to feel his heavy breaths cause its rise and fall once more. He then moves to play with his nipples, and Jungwoo reacts viscerally, hips bucking up into Doyoung’s own fluid movements.

“You fill me up so well,” Doyoung murmurs, admiring the arch of Jungwoo’s back whenever Doyoung brings his hips back down to slam against his. Jungwoo’s eyes are damp and his actions are largely of his body’s own accord now, too lost in his lust to focus. That’s just fine with Doyoung. He wants to makes Jungwoo get off before him anyhow, he always deserves it.

The insides of Doyoung’s thighs are burning at how they’ve been stretched farther than usual, and he’s absolutely living for the strain. He can already tell how fucked he’ll feel tomorrow morning but that kind of pain he would be glad to carry with a little pride.

“Hyung, can I?” Jungwoo asks, hands fisted tightly into their sheets. His voice almost breaks in its desperation, and because Doyoung wants to hear more of it, he asks Jungwoo for clarification until the younger man begs. “Please, I want to come. Please.”

Hearing Jungwoo struggle to produce words is sheer magic to Doyoung, making him clench around Jungwoo just to hear his half-choked sobs. “My baby, you’re so good,” Doyoung sighs, in partial expression of awe. “You can come.”

Jungwoo cries out, the permission to do so finally allowing him to let go. His hips buck up again, with an uncontrollable force this time. The little whimpers that slip from Jungwoo’s lips are the familiar formality, the one that can make Doyoung coo when called by it sweetly or make him sweat when the word is being gasped out like it is now. Jungwoo comes with a breathless exclamation, and Doyoung holds onto his biceps tightly as he rides him through it.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines, the heat of his body nearly unbearable. Doyoung decides to be more merciful tonight, although on another occasion he would love to overstimulate Jungwoo until his voice cracked through all of his moans. Stalling any other motions, Doyoung leans down to press a kiss to Jungwoo’s lips instead, wanting to somehow swallow his heavy breaths and spent emotion.

Jungwoo’s the one to pull away first, and that surprises Doyoung, until his intentions are realized in the form of his hand reaching for Doyoung’s still hard cock. “I want to blow you,” he says, stroking Doyoung slowly. “Can I? Please?”

Doyoung almost swears at how earnest Jungwoo sounds. Instead, he nods his head. With great delicacy he climbs out of Jungwoo’s lap, cum spilling out of him and coating his sore inner thighs. “On your knees,” Doyoung instructs softly and Jungwoo complies, his body taking a little longer than usual to cooperate with his thoughts.

Doyoung is perfectly content lying on his back and letting Jungwoo do as he likes. He’s already gotten what he’s wanted, so he isn’t particularly choosy about how he gets off now. If he wasn’t so tired he would have fucked Jungwoo’s mouth properly—have him groaning around his cock as he hit dangerously far down his throat. But he doesn’t want to over-exhaust him, especially since tonight was about fulfilling a desire of Doyoung’s.

Jungwoo spreads Doyoung’s legs apart with his hands on Doyoung’s knees, is about to lean in to take Doyoung into his mouth when something else catches his attention. After several moments of silence Doyoung questions Jungwoo’s hesitance. “Is there something wrong?” he asks with some concern.

“I changed my mind,“ Jungwoo says, and Doyoung is about to say that that’s completely okay when he continues. “Can I eat you out instead?”

“Fuck.” Doyoung can’t hold back the profanity this time. That was unexpected. “Yes.” To make it a little easier on Jungwoo, Doyoung hikes further up the bed, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

It was seeing his own cum still leaking out of Doyoung that had given Jungwoo the idea, which then turned into the desire and then became the request he was spitting out before he could even think about it had him. He hadn’t done this to Doyoung before, he realizes, although he had been on the receiving end of it a few times. Jungwoo was enjoying the more active effort he could take upon making Doyoung feel good, less worried about messing up so long as he could follow instructions well enough. He was good at that.

Doyoung lets out a hiss when Jungwoo experimentally drags his tongue around Doyoung’s rim, involuntarily clenching at the sensation. A sticky mixture of cum and lube is still trailing down his thighs and it feels grossly wet until Jungwoo laps at it as it dribbles. “No teasing,” Doyoung says, hand fisted around his own cock.

Jungwoo complies by pressing his tongue into Doyoung, making him let out a choked-off moan. It was something Jungwoo desperately wanted to hear again, so he continues on, drawing out more noises of approval and the panted encouragement dropping from Doyoung’s lips.

“So good, keep going baby, just like that,” Doyoung groans, his back bending far enough that the crown of his head is about to press into the mattress. The hand on his cock continues working himself closer to completion, exponentially faster with the feeling of Jungwoo fucking his tongue into him. “I’m close, don’t stop.”

In a move that diverges from their version of the norm, Jungwoo grips at Doyoung’s outer thighs to hold them into place as he eagerly devours him. It was rare to hear Doyoung’s voice grow that particular kind of desperate, and Jungwoo wants nothing more than satiate every one of his needs, to return all of the attention so often shown to him.

“Fuck, Jungwoo,” Doyoung moans as he comes, more breathy drops of profanity following as he completely unravels. What he initially believes to be Jungwoo pulling away turns into something entirely different when he easily puts two fingers inside of Doyoung, giving him something to fuck back onto as he comes undone. They’re pulled out when Doyoung’s finished getting his chest all covered in his own cum, a sensation he’d normally grimace at if it wasn’t for how he feels too fucked out to think of anything else.

Jungwoo watches him gradually gather his bearings, as he always likes to do. The benefit of Doyoung’s insistence on always getting Jungwoo off first is that Jungwoo gets to see Doyoung when he’s hit that state of euphoria. Getting to see Doyoung in that vulnerable state, to know Jungwoo was trusted enough to get him there, never fails to make him feel so much love. He slides to Doyoung’s side to observe his face more closely, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead down his temples.

“God, I love you,” Doyoung says, breaking the post-coital silence that never lasted long between them. Jungwoo smiles warmly and leans in to peck him, but Doyoung traps him there by holding a hand on the back of his neck and prolonging their kiss for longer than Jungwoo expected. Doyoung must want to taste Jungwoo on his own tongue, is the latter’s conclusion, although their mutual fondness of kissing for as long as eternity would make sense too.

“I love you,” Jungwoo mumbles. “I love you so much, hyung.” Doyoung runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair, a gesture most adored for how taken care of it made him feel.

When Doyoung pulls away, it’s to look at Jungwoo with the most tender expression. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re mine,” he whispers.

Jungwoo smiles lazily. “Yours as much as you are mine.”

It’s a joint effort to coax themselves out of bed to clean up. They both groan to each other about needing to be hygienic adults that aren’t even convincing arguments to themselves for the first few minutes. There are conflicting forces within them that want to bask in their blissed out states of afterglow while also needing to shower and strip the bed of its dirtied sheets. It’s Jungwoo that finally sits up first, which then prompts Doyoung to do the same, albeit with a wince.

Jungwoo laughs and presses a sympathetic kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “I don’t suppose you’d want to do that again sometime?” he asks with a wide grin.

“Perhaps,” Doyoung hums.

**Author's Note:**

> [nervous laughter] this was a luwoo when i was thinking about it and a tenwoo when i was drafting it and it eventually became a dowoo. so my point is,, we in this bitch as versatiles and i couldn't get service top jungwoo out of my mind. yeah i thought i didn't have it in me to write fics that are solely smut but here i am...doing it for the gays.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/idlesong) (send me prompts! ♡)


End file.
